


Our gentle sin

by AceArchivist



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ace subtype: kinky, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Collars, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom/sub, M/M, No beta we kayak like Tim, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Spanking, Subspace, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, tea but make it kinky, thigh grinding, yes i stole that tag from someone else but it's so good!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchivist/pseuds/AceArchivist
Summary: Martin can feel it as soon as Jon comes home—Jon is frustrated. He knows how it goes: Jon will grumble to himself for a while and be quiet throughout dinner, afterwards probably returning to whatever statement it is that has him so moody now. Martin is prepared to cook Jon some nice dinner, bring him cups of tea and maybe give him a short massage if Jon will let him. He is not, however, ready for Jon to fling himself so that he is kneeling next to Martin.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Our gentle sin

Martin can feel it as soon as Jon comes home—Jon is frustrated. He knows how it goes: Jon will grumble to himself for a while and be quiet throughout dinner, afterwards probably returning to whatever statement it is that has him so moody now. Martin is prepared to cook Jon some nice dinner, bring him cups of tea and maybe give him a short massage if Jon will let him. He is not, however, ready for Jon to fling himself so that he is kneeling next to Martin. 

"Please, Martin, please help me get out of my head. I need—I need to not think for a while."

Martin considers his options. He knows that domming Jon can help him, they've done it many times before, but usually they discuss and plan out a scene beforehand. Jon really doesn't look up for that right now, though. 

"Alright, love, why don't you make me some tea and think about what you need tonight. You know how I like my tea, don't you?" Martin finally says. 

Jon just nods, content to have something to put his mind to that isn't his _stupid_ —No, he doesn't need to think about that right now. Martin wants tea. Jon can do that. 

As Jon disappears into the kitchen, Martin has some time to think. Usually when Jon is feeling like this, he likes praise, but doesn't accept it if it's just given to him; he wants to earn it. Perhaps some light impact play then, or making him hold an uncomfortable position for just a bit too long. He can work with that. He takes some time to prepare himself as he hears the sounds of the kettle. 

Finally, Jon comes back out of the kitchen, holding a steaming cup of tea. 

“Very good, Jon. Please put it on the table, then kneel next to me”, Martin says. 

“Yes, sir”, Jon replies quickly. Martin’s Dom Voice is exactly what he needs right now. He doesn’t need to think about anything other than obeying him, pleasing him, and he can do that. He has to be able to do that. And so he kneels, and waits.

Martin leaves him there for a bit while he sips his tea, just to help Jon get into the mindset. He absentmindedly pets Jon’s hair. It’s soft, and he likes the texture of it. It helps him relax and get into a more dominant mindspace too. 

After a few minutes like this, Martin speaks up again. “Alright Jon, I know you don’t want to think right now but we need to discuss a few things. How do you need me tonight? Do you want me to be strict, or give you all the praise you deserve?”

“I, I like praise, but only if I have done something right please. I want to earn it, want to be good for you. I also need you to be a bit stern, if you don’t mind, please.” Jon is still a bit embarrassed, asking for what he needs, but he knows that Martin needs that from him. And if Martin needs it, well, he can do it for him. Of course he can. 

“Very good, Jon”, Martin says, and Jon flushes at the praise, letting himself bask in it for just a second. “Now, please go get the bag for me.”

Jon scrambles to get back up on his legs and walks to the bedroom. This is more or less routine now: he finds their bag filled with toys, walks back and puts the bag on Martin’s lap, and goes back to kneeling next to where Martin is sitting. He can feel himself slipping into subspace already, feels like the stress of the day is falling away from him. It’s a good feeling, and he takes a moment to appreciate the nice fog that’s slowly taking over his brain. 

“Thank you Jon, that was very fast”, Martin says, as he opens the bag and ruffles through it. He makes a bit of a show from it: “Hmm… I think I’d like to see you sit all pretty for me first. Which handcuffs should I use tonight? I know you prefer the nicely padded black ones, but don’t you think the pink ones are prettier? I know they’re not as comfortable, but it’s not about your pleasure, now is it? Yes, I think I’d like to see you in the pink ones. Hands, please”. 

Jon can feel himself fall deeper into subspace, can feel himself wanting to please Martin. If Martin wants him to look pretty, he will take the chafing of the cuffs, will take anything for him. He holds out his hands and lets Martin tie his hands behind his back. It feels nice, he likes that he doesn’t need to think about how to present himself. Martin will just position him the way that he likes. 

“You look so pretty for me like this Jon, my perfect little boy”. Jon smiles, letting the praise wash over him, even though he thinks he doesn’t deserve—He stops that train of thought quickly. If Martin says that he deserves it, that he looks pretty, then Jon is to just accept that. It makes the smile on his face even bigger. He feels loved.

“Now, what should we do next? Would you like the blindfold?” Martin asks Jon. Jon nods his head, he loves the blindfold, but Martin just laughs at him. “Too bad it’s not your choice then, isn’t it? No, I think I’d prefer to see your eyes. I want to see everything that I do to you, want to see how affected you can get just from my voice. I might be convinced to give you your collar though, but only if you beg real prettily”.

“Please, sir, please could I have my collar?”, Jon asks. 

Martin laughs at him, making sure to add just a little hint of cruelty in it. He knows that makes Jon go weak in the knees, and if that’s what it takes to relax him, Martin can do that. “You can do better than that. Try again”, he says.

“Please sir, please let me show you that I belong to you. I want nothing more than to be good for you, show the whole world that I’m yours. Please, you can do whatever you want to me if you would just put your collar on me, please. I just want to be yours”, Jon begs. He doesn’t feel humiliated anymore asking, no, begging for what he wants. He is far too deep into subspace for that now.

“I can do whatever I want to do to you anyway, and you’d just take it, wouldn’t you? But fine, I guess if you really want it I can give you the collar. Show me your neck.” 

Jon does so quickly, of course. “Thank you sir, thank you so much”. Martin fastens the collar around him, making sure that it’s not too tight. 

“You’re welcome. Now, I think I’d like to see your pretty bottom red for me. Over my lap, please.” When Jon doesn’t respond quickly enough, mind hazy, Martin pulls him up by the small ring on his collar and positions him over his lap himself. He ruffles through the bag again, finding the implement of his choice, humming when he finds it. 

It’s a small paddle, nothing that will harm Jon for days, but enough that he will feel it when he tries to sit tomorrow. Good. 

The first few swats are not too hard, as Martin wants to give Jon at least a little bit of a warming up. However, after the first few, Martin decides to spank a little harder.

“Now Jon, you’re being very good for me so far. I’m going to give you ten hard ones. You don’t need to count, but I want you to keep your legs still for me. Can you do that?”

Jon isn’t sure that he can do that, but he wants to be good for Martin, so he nods anyway. “I’ll try, I’ll try my best, please let me prove myself to you”, he nearly whimpers. 

“Of course, I know you can do it, love. I believe in you”, and _oh_ , that’s enough for Jon to try even harder. 

It hurts, of course it hurts, but Jon wants to desperately be good for Martin and so he endures it. He tries his best to keep still, he really does, but after one particularly hard hit on the sensitive part where his butt meets his thighs he cannot help but jerk his legs. 

Martin tuts at him: "Jon, really, you know better than that. You know the drill, I'm going to have to give you three extra now. Brace yourself, these will _hurt_."

When the blows cease, Jon is softly crying, but he didn't safeword out so Martin assumes it's okay to move on. "Well done, Jon, you've done so well for me. That's all, you've taken it beautifully, why don't you sit up for a hug?" 

Jon smiles at Martin through his tears. Cuddles sound great right now. He looks at Martin for approval and finds nothing but pride and softness in his eyes, and he feels warm inside. He took that well for Martin. He is a good boy. He's done good. 

They sit like that for a few minutes, Martin slowly petting Jon's hair, when Jon slides from under his grip so he can move back to the floor again. He kneels there, looking expectantly at Martin. 

"Good boys ask for what they want, Jon. And you want to be a good boy, right? So, tell me what you want, please", Martin says softly but leaves no room for disobedience. 

"I'm sorry Martin, I-I mean sir, can i please suck you off?” Jon doesn’t like others touching him himself, but he knows that it makes Martin feel good and he wants to make him happy. He doesn’t get the appeal of putting someone’s dick in his mouth, but he also isn’t opposed to it. So he stares at Martin longingly, wants to make him feel good, he can be a good boy for hi—

“Alright Jon, you may”, Martin says, and Jon is happy for a second until he realises that his hands are still tied, and Martin is still wearing his jeans, and he doesn’t know what to do. In the end, he decides to try to open Martin’s button with his teeth. He struggles for a few seconds but realises that it’s pointless and lets out a sad whine.

“Aww, poor baby, do you need help?”, Martin asks, just a tiny bit mocking. He can have fun with this, after all. 

Jon just nods, and tries very hard not to look pathetic, although he does not think he’s succeeding. Luckily, Martin takes pity on him and takes off his jeans and underwear. When Jon puts his lips around Martin’s cock, Martin grabs his hair and takes over.

“I’m not in the mood for teasing. I want to get off nice and quick, and your mouth is the perfect fucktoy for that. Hold still, please”, he says, thrusting in and out of Jon’s mouth. He knows Jon loves being used like this, loves being put in his place. “You’re so good for me, opening your mouth like you were made for it. You feel so good around me, gonna make me cum if you stay being this good. You’re so perfect, Jon, I love you so much”. Jon has earned his praise now, and fuck if Martin isn’t gonna let him know just how good he makes him feel. 

As Martin gets close, his thrusts go deeper, and Jon gags around him just a little bit. “You can take it, can’t you Jon? Want to be the perfect boy for me, don’t you, even if it means gagging on my cock?” 

Jon just whines around Martin’s dick and tries to ignore the instinct to pull off, to take deep breaths and coughs, instead trying to focus on Martin’s pleasure. Martin’s pleasure is more important than his discomfort, after all. He has tears in his eyes, but he can be good, wants to give Martin everything he has. 

“God, you look so good like this, look like you were made for taking my cock. You are beautiful, do you know that? So good for me, always pleasing me. Such a sweet boy”. Jon leans into the praise, lets it take over his mind, lets himself be used like this. 

It doesn’t take long for Martin to get close. “Fuck, you feel so good, gonna cum soon. Where do you want my cum? Do you want it in your mouth, want to taste me?” Jon nods vigorously. “Too bad you don’t make the choices, then”, Martin says, “I think I’d prefer seeing you all marked up for me. Close your eyes, please”, and with a groan he cums all over Jon’s face. 

They sit like this for a few moments, Martin catching his breath, Jon still on his knees before Martin. “You were so good for me, so perfect, such a good boy”, Martin murmurs softly as he strokes Jon’s hair. “Now, good boys deserve a reward, don’t they? What would you like?”

“I uh—I’m really turned on, but I don’t want you to touch me right now. Could I, could I maybe grind on your thigh, please sir? I’ll promise I’ll be quick, I just need a little push—”

“Of course you can, sweetheart, you’re such a good boy for asking. Go ahead, let yourself feel good. You’ve earned it”, Martin says kindly. 

Jon moves around until he’s positioned on Martin’s leg. It feels a bit awkward at first, especially with his hands still tied, but he honestly is too far gone to care. It feels _so_ good, he’s been turned on for a while now and he doesn’t need much. Martin is murmuring sweet praises at him, telling him how perfect he is, such a good little boy, Martin loves him so much, and it really doesn’t take long for him to cum. He rides through the afterwaves and collapses against Martin.

“Well done Jon, you did so amazingly for me, such a perfect sweet boy. Why don’t we sit here for a bit, let you rest, and then pick something to watch? You deserve some time off.” Martin is so sweet during aftercare, and Jon feels so good, and yes he _does_ deserve an evening off. He feels peaceful, for the first time in a few weeks. He feels loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's Take Me to Church because I'm basic and didn't remember that I needed a title to post something here. This is the first smut I've ever written, and the first fanfic in about five years, but I got inspired and decided I might as well post it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
